Skipper: Denmark(One-shot)
by penguin adventures
Summary: Kowalski, Rico, Private, and the North Wind arrive in Denmark to rescue Skipper. An epic battle with the Puffin intelligence Agency (PIA) will begin! Will The North Wind be victorious and free Skipper? Or will the Danes finally have Skipper in their grasp?
1. Chapter 1

Kowalski's Recap: The propechy was fillfulled and Blowhole has had his revenge. After defeating what was left of the team he sent Rico to Monte carlo, Private to Hoboken, Skipper to DENMARK, and I was sent to the fort knox of aqua funparks Seaville. With help from the North Wind I escaped from Seaville then rescued Private from the Hoboken Zoo. Hans and company forced the North Wind to retreat back to their HQ. with help from Lulu(Phil's girlfriend) we escaped the Hoboken Zoo and shipped ourselves to Monte carlo. Once their we found Rico in an aquarium but found ourselves dealing with officer X. North Wind arrived with a new jet and we escaped before X could get his payback. Now we are en route to Copenhagen to free Skipper from the Danish authorities.

Copenhagen, Denmark

September 20th 2015

11:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Kowalski's POV)

Eva had parked the Jet on top of an abandoned building just down the street from the U.S. embassy. "Eva," Classified said, "contact our equivants in the PIA." "PIA?" I said. "Puffin Intellegence Agency," Classified replied, "we will try to negotiate the releash of Skipper for two puffin agents in North Wind custody." "Where are they?" I asked. "The two puffin agents are on a separate jet that will arrive in a few hours." "Sir, the other jet has arrived." A Black Jet with the North Wind's logo landed next to us and two black-clad agents hopped off. The two wolves entered the jet we were in, "Agent Classified," one of the agents said, "The prisoners are ready for transfer." The two agents then exited the jet and got back on the other jet.

"This is North Wind One to PIA headquarters," Eva said, "we are willing to negotiate the releash of the two PIA agents in our cusodty!" "This is PIA HQ to North Wind One," a hostile voice replied, "we are willing to negotiate." "This is North Wind Eleven," the pilot of the other plane said, "We need the location of your HQ." "acknowledged," the voice on the other end replied, "We will send a two helicopter to escort you to PIA HQ…Pads Five and Six are available. Two agents will then escort you to the negotiation room." "acknowledged," Classified replied. "What do you want in exchange for the two agents," the voice asked. "The PIA will releash a penguin agent from their custody," Classified replied. "We have a IPSA, a UPIT, and a PAAT agent," the voice said. "Skipper," Classified said, "the PIA will releash Skipper into North Wind protective custody in exchange for you two agents." "You can take the other three agents," the voice said with malice, "But Skipper belongs to us."

"This is North Wind One to North Wind Eleven," Classified shouted, "Negotiations have broken down! Secure the prisoners!" And then the sky darkened as Ten apache Helicopters arrived. Another helicopter appeared with a puffin hanging out the side with a megaphone, "Agents of the North Wind," the puffin shouted, "you are harboring enemies of the PIA and denmark! You will turn over this enemies and the two puffin agents are you will be blasted off the face of the earth!" The Ten Apache Helicopters launched warning shots to underline this point. Eva pushed a button on the control panel, "distress signal activated…any nearby aircraft and agents will be dispatched to your gps location." Classified hopped off the jet and pulled out a megaphone of his own, "Attention PIA," Classified shouted, "A distress signal has been sent you will backoff this attack or face the fury of the North Wind!" Right when Classified finished talking two hover tanks, four Jets, and twenty agents arrived on scene. A cargo helicopter landed and fifty additional agents pailed out Guns at the ready. Fifty PIA apache helicopters arrived to assist the ten already present.

"North Wind One to HQ," Eva said, "we need more backup!" "Dispatching the rest of the jets to your location," the voice said. "How many is that?" I asked. "Twenty-nine," Eva said. "So 33 jets vs. Sixty apache helicopters." "Seventy," Corporal replied as ten more apaches appeared. "Classified!" Eva shouted, "One thousand PIA agents are approaching!" "and we only have 70 agents and two hover tanks," I said. "This is north wind HQ to North Wind One the space jets have been dispatched!" Ten space jets arrived increasing the number of jets to 45 jets. Another 100 PIA helicopter arrived as two thousand agents arrived. "I thought you said one thousand!?" Private shouted. "sorry about that," Eva replied. The black prison jet took off into the air readying it's arsenal. Classified ran into the jet and opened communication with all jets and agents, "Fire at will!"

All the agents started to fire their weapons, the two hover tanks began their attack, and 44 of the 45 jets started to fire on the Pia helicopters. The 170 helicopter started to take damage. 50 helicopters were lit ablaze and started to spiral to the ground. The remaining 120 left but their was no time for celebration as we quickly found ourselves surrounded. The "boss" helicopter returned as the puffin agents closed in. "North Wind One to HQ," Classified said, "dispatch the attackbot." "Attackbot?" "That giant robot in the back of the main hanger." "Oh…I was right!" I said. "about what?" "I kept telling Skipper that it was a robot but he kept calling it an exosuit." "Well…technically it is an exosuit as there is a crew inside it…" "Well actually it does have an autopilot," Classified. "So it's both a robot and a exosuit then," I replied. "Yeah," Short Fuse said, "let's just leave it at that…can I bring out the wet ka-booms!" "Ka-boom?" rico asked. "First of all," Classified said, "I told you not to call them that and second of all, WE ARE NOT USING THE SELF-GUIDED UNDERWATER NANO-CHARGES!" "Um Classified the exosuit is battling Dave at the moment." "Blast!" Classified said, "cancel that order then." "order canceled."

And then 600 apache helicopters arrived the puffin with the megaphone appeared in the main helicopter's side door, "Agents of the North Wind! Lay down you weapons and surrender!" Eva, Corporal, and shortfuse followed Classified out of the jet. "Private, Rico," I said, "we should probably follow them." We exited out of the jet and arrived just as Classified picked up his megaphone, "We are the North Wind and…" "Nothing breaks the wind!" the rest of the agents shouted. "Fire at will," the puffin in the helicopter above us replied. "You have attacked agents of PIA," the puffin replied, "now you shall pay." Classified then whispered something into a radio, "on my word," Classified added to whatever he said. "What?" I said. "Your going to find out soon enough," Classified replied.

Classified then spoke into his megaphone, "PIA unless you turn over the penguin agent known as Skipper the plane contain the two puffin agents in our custody will self-destruct." "This is blackmail!" the puffin in the helicopter said, "we will not releash skipper for those insane terms!" I pulled the megaphone from Classified and said, "I hacked into PIA's systems." Everyone looked at me in shock. "Once the plane containing the two puffin agents blows up I just send all this sensitive data on PIA operations to UNIT and expose your little puffin army…then maybe I ask that they arrived in the valiant." "Never!" the puffin agent replied. "And then I releash the identies of every puffin agents to the IPSA and UPIT and then I boardcast that information to the entire galaxy and bring every Alien in the milky way right to your front door."

The 600 helicopters and two thousand agents that arrived backtracked immediately. The black north wind jet then dropped off the prisoners before leaving with the rest of the jets. All seventy agents boarded the cargo helicopter and left. The two hover tanks also left following the jets. A PIA helicopter arrived and landed and the two puffin agents boarded. The came the moment we all be waiting for Skipper exited the cargo helicopter flanked by heavily armed prison guards. "Skipper!" Private said. "Kowalski! Classified! Get out of here this is a trap!" "What?" Classified said. "Sir we have a incoming nuclear missile!" "Nuclear missile?" I askedi n alarm. "Nucular," Skipper and all the puffins replied. "where have I heard that before," Classified replied. "You would wipe out an entire human city just so to prevent us from leaving," I said. "If we can't have Skipper then neither will you," the puffin replied ominously. "Eva! Can you disable that missile," Classified said. "It's too late it too close to it's target." I pulled out my smartphone and started to hack into it, "Ha! Analog encryption? What is this the cold war…odd it resigters as Russian." "We have a secret base in Russia." "Okay time for more blackmail," I replied.

"You're bluffing," one of the puffins replied. "I have currently reprogrammed it to exit the atmosphere and fly in the direction of the ort cloud…Hand over Skipper or I might just return to sender." The Puffins with wide eyes unchained Skipper and harshly pushed him in our direction. "You will pay for this American Penguin," the puffin replied, "IF you think hans the puffin was vengeful you have no idea." Classified reentered the jet followed by short fuse, Eva, and corporal. Skipper took on last contempt filled look at the puffin agents then entered the Jet. I entered the jet next followed by Private and Rico. Skipper took control of the team and said, "Kowalski progress report." "The team is now complete again," I said, "and can give blowhole what's coming to him." "Okay Classified where is he?" Skipper said. "I waiting for our agent in the states to report back." And then the abandoned building we were on started to collapse. The PIA Helicopter tried to take off but gravity won and it fall down to the level beneath us. The helicopter landed with a thud as the level beneath us began to bulge under the weight of the helicopter. "Sir," Eva said, "the building structural stability is failing won't be long until the entire building collapses to the ground!" The Rotor of the PIA helicopter was still spinning rapidly and was starting to drill into the floor of the level below.

And then the entire building started to creak as cracks appeared all over the building. "Get this jet in the air now!" Classified shouted. The Jet rocketed into the air as the building below us collapsed into the ground taking two of it's neighbors down with it. On a positive note now that the abandoned building was collapsed and buried under the rubble of the other two building all signs of the battle were removed. Well aside from abandoned guns, a cargo helicopter, and the wreaks of 50 apache helicopters. The Jet blasted away from copenhagen as the first responders and some news vans arrived on the scene. "Boys," Skipper said, "Let's stay out of Scandinavia for a while." "Agreed," we all replied. "That's makes five of us," Classified replied.

And then a static-y voice filled the cockpit, "Agent Classified… bzzzzt…Blowhole has….bzzzt…New York…bzzzt…fortresss…bzzzt…You need…bzzzt… immediately…bzzzt." And then a alarm started to sound, "What's that alarm?" Classified said. "Agent in distress! Agent in distress!" a computer voice announced, "Warning! Warning! Warning! Agent has received fatal injury…Alert! Alert! The agent's GPS tag has gone dark I have lost the exact location!" "Eva what was the last gps location?" "Rockefeller center," Eva replied, "The ice skating rink." "Corporal plot a course…" "Agent's status critical! Agent's status critical! Agent's status failing! Agent's status failing!" The computer said. "Corporal!" "We won't make it in time!" I shouted. "Agent's status dying! Agent's status dying!" "Full thrust!" Classified shouted, "full thrust!" "We're giving it all it got!" Short Fuse shouted.

"Alert! Alert! Agent's status is deceased! Alert! Agent's status is deceased!" the computer voice said. I walked up to the computer, "What is the name of the agent?" I asked. "I can't answer that," it replied. "WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE AGENT!" skipper shouted. "Unauthorized voice signatures…" "What is the name of the agent," Classified said calmly. "Elite Agent Doris Blowhole. Level five clearance. Rank: Sergeant." "What!" I shouted, "Doris!" "My condolences," Classified said. And the Blowhole's voice comes on the screen, "My sister is dead because of you…now you will pay." "You didn't kill her?" Skipper asked. "I would never harm her," Blowhole said. "Because if you did," I said, "then you would have to deal with me." "that too," Blowhole replied, "besides what good is fighting you guys if I rip one of your hearts out… metaphorically of course."

"So you don't have a base under the Rockefeller center ice skating rink?" I said. "What evil genius in his right mind would put a base somewhere that public?" "Um…someone who wants to get our attention…" And then realization hit all of us, "DAVE!" "bingo," Blowhole replied, "Now if you excuse me I have to go octopus hunting." "What we share a common enemy here?" "So you want ME to team up with YOU?" Blowhole asked hostility in his voice. "Maybe?" I said. "When pigs fly," Blowhole snapped before cutting off all communication with us. Skipper glared at me, "What?" I said, "it was worth a shot." "Classified," Skipper said, "time to take down Dave!" "Agreed!" Classified said as we rocketed towards New York.

To Be Continued…

In The return: Operation Fighting Back


	2. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The defeat

The Return(coming soon)

Kowalski: Escape from Seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One-shot)

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
